council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yana
Yana is a small walled village in the Grey Valley and serves as the main settlement in the Grey Valley Project. History Founding Yana was initially founded by Ahvain Firahel along with the original Grey Valley Project settlers in 830 P.D. Firahel took on the role of town Arl and the settlers began setting up the town properly. Of the original settlers only Ahvain Firahel, Shava Firahel, Paleas Vidron and Merric remained in Yana as of the summer of 843 P.D. with some other residents moving on to form the mining village of Carran while others had left or died. The winter of 830 P.D. was extremely harsh and nearly spelled an end for Yana before the town had even had a chance. However, through a dark deal made in secret between Ahvain Firahel and the hag, Dread Mother Zilla, Yana was able to endure the winter and continue as a successful settlement. Grey Frontier When the group that would go on to become the Sterling Rams arrived in Yana in the summer of 843 P.D. Yana had become a successful, if still small, town. However, the Grey Valley still took a toll upon the town, with the Sterling Rams being forced to clear out a haunting from the farm that would become their home and then needing to set out to Carran to investigate the lack of mining supplies that had been coming from the town. Once the Sterling Rams had successfully restored the ore supply, the town celebrated the Highsummer festival but was interrupted by the arrival of Dread Mother Zilla, who demanded her end of her bargain with Ahvain be fullfilled and that he hand over Shava. Eventually, the town handed over the girl rather than endure an assault by the hag coven and the Sterling Rams set out to save her. However the girl was lost from the moment she had been born, a hag in disguise, and so the Sterling Rams returned defeated. This revelation proved too much for Ahvain who committed suicide that night. The next day, the town held a vote for the new leader to be elected, with four candidates running for the position: Music, Cato Sunheart, Oloric Silveraxe and Zinnia Starguard. Music won the most votes and was introduced as the town's newest Arlessa. She began to make plans to change parts of Yana, as well as shoring up the defences and bringing in a number of new settlers. The town then began to make preparations for the upcoming winter season. The town was expanded and enjoyed a peaceful autumn and winter season, however, not long after Winter's Crest, several members of town were kidnapped and crucified by the Defiant Legion, beginning a war between the town and the rogue faction. The Sterling Rams were dispatched to hunt the legion, eventually succeeding in capturing Acora, the lead ranger for the legion. However, once she had been interrogated, Acora was murdered in her cell by Music with assistance from Crieff in response for her attacking their son, Opus. Music was promptly arrested and then tried by the town, eventually losing her position of Arlessa in favour of a new town council being set up. Notable Residents For a full list of Yana residents, see the Important Characters ''page '''Current Residents' * Music - The town's former Arlessa * Zinnia Starguard - The town representative of the Songsteel Trading Company * Gella - Keeper of the Sancutary Inn, Leader of the Town Council * Nataly Dravarol - Guard Captain, Head of Security on the Town Council * Thairen Sarnus - Temple Keeper, Church Representative on the Town Council * Paleas Vidron - Head Carpenter, Head of Construction and Expansion on the Town Council * Opus Gladberry - Bard, Head of Town Morale and Relations on the Town Council * Crieff - Town Doctor and a member of the Sterling Rams * Oloric Silveraxe - A knight of Kraghammer and a member of the Sterling Rams, serves on the Town Council. * Tred - Oloric's squire and a member of the Sterling Rams * Echthra - A bounty hunter from Port Damali and a member of the Sterling Rams * Karr - A scout in the employ of the Songsteel Trading Company and a member of the Sterling Rams Deceased Residents * Ahvain Firahel - Suicide * Shava Firahel - Killed by Dread Mother Zilla and her coven * Phillip Scholes - Killed by Shanna and the Defiant Legion * Garion Strenger - Killed by Shanna and the Defiant Legion * Marcus Sunheart - Killed by Shanna and the Defiant Legion * Ilani Galanodel - Killed by Shanna and the Defiant Legion * Dogren Goldflayr - Killed by Shade Trivia * Yana means "Sanctuary" in Elvish, the name was chosen by Arl Firahel's wife when the town was initially being settled. Category:Locations Category:Towns Category:Grey Valley Category:Settlements